1950's Aladdin
by Paleogirl47
Summary: A retelling of Aladdin as if it took place in 1950's New York. Aladdin and Jasmine are Iranian immigrants, the lamp is in a history museum, and greaser Aladdin wants to marry heiress Jasmine. I suck at story names and summaries it's much better than it sounds, please read and review, rated T for mild sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Riff Raff

"Hey get back here you hood, what makes you think you can play for money in front of my store," Yelled the owner of Wang's Appliance Store to a young man of Middle Eastern ancestry who was running away from the store with a guitar case strapped to his back.

The young man was Aladdin. He was dressed in a leather jacket, purple t-shirt, cuffed blue jeans, worn Converse Allstars, topped off with a Marlon Brando style biker cap and greased hair.

Aladdin had had a hard life; his parents were immigrants from Iran who died in a car crash when he was nine. Now at 21 Aladdin spent most of his days playing his guitar on street corners with his hat out for tips. He sometimes did odd jobs for people, but most people would not hire him because he was Muslim.

The street boy ran until he reached an alley where he had parked his salvaged motorcycle, hopped on and drove off. Stopping briefly at a hot dog stand. His rendition of "Shake, Rattle and Roll," had made him just enough money to buy an all-beef hot dog and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. It wasn't a filling lunch but at least it was paid for.

Aladdin continued his drive until he reached St. Maria's Inner-City Mission. The mission took in the residents of New York City who were down on their luck and had no where else to go. Aladdin parked his bike, then walked into the front door. "Any success at finding work today?" Sister Agatha, one of the nuns who ran the mission, asked Aladdin. Noting how the boy's shoulder's slumped as he walked, the nun decided that the answer was no.

Aladdin continued his way, passing the kitchen and communal bathroom, until he reached the dorm, he shared with five other young men. The Iranian boy flung himself on to his bunk, praying to Allah that his fate would change.

Meanwhile on Park Avenue, "I can't believe you dragged me back home from University so that you can try to set me up with another man, so that you and Jafar can expand your import business." Jasmine yelled at her father.

"Now, dear you are 19 years old, if we were in Persia you would be married by now," Jasmine's father explained.

"We aren't in Persia anymore, instead of making business deals, we should be using our fortune to help our fellow Muslims, I heard from my sociology professor that most New York business owners won't hire people of our faith" Jasmine snapped, turning around flipping her long black ponytail, and then storming out of the room. The click-clack sound of her blue high heels rang as she marched down the hall.

"That's why women shouldn't be educated, they start thinking," Jafar, Jasmine's father's most trusted employee, said as he stroked the neck of his pet parrot Iago.

"Sometimes I really wish her mother was still here. I tried giving Jasmine all that she wanted, how many other people can say that they have a pet tiger in their brown stone. Can't she please let the name of Darius Rex Imports live on."

"My dear Darius," Jafar said leaning into Jasmine's father's ear, "I have a solution to our problem."

Darius didn't seem hear Jafar, "I hope that when Mozenrath of the Destene family comes over tonight, she will be in a more agreeable mood."

Jasmine lay on her bed, her room full of expensive dresses, jewelry, shoes, make-up and posters from all the Rock and Roll concert's she had been too, including a poster signed by Elvis Presley. How could she have almost everything she could want, but be unable to help others, Jasmine sighed she felt so trapped.

"Jasmine come here," She heard her father call.

Jasmine sighed and walked into the main room to join her father. She wore a turquoise colored A-line dress, with a heart neckline, and a pearl necklace and matching set of earrings, she knew she was expected to look her best.

"Come my dear," Jasmine's father called, "this is Mozenrath Destene, he's an heir to an oil fortune."

Jasmine analyzed her intended suitor. He had deathly pale skin, long curly glossy black hair, he was dressed in black dress pants and black dress shoes, for his shirt he wore a dark blue button down that was opened to show off his pale neck and sternum. Most eligible women would have considered him very sexy; Jasmine was not like most women. The Iranian heiress felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, something seemed off about Mozenrath, and the single black glove on his left arm creeped her out.

Jafar directed Mozenrath to follow him and Jasmine to the lavish living room. The trusted employee sat the two young people on the Turkish sofa and then left the room, leaving Jasmine alone with Mozenrath.

"Your father didn't tell me that you had such a classy chaise," Mozenrath purred into Jasmine's ear. The Iranian heiress wrinkled her face at his advance, "there is no one else here. We can make out, I'm willing to go all the way, and I would love to see what kind of panties you are wearing."

That was it, Jasmine jumped up at the indignity and motioned for her pet tiger Rajah, "The only underwear you are going to see is your own." With that Rajah pounced on Mozenrath ripping his fancy black dress pants to shreds, revealing his pair of blue and white plaid boxer shorts.

"My parents will hear about this!" the entitled young man yelled.

"Well my father will be horrified to hear that you tried to pop my cherry. The Darius Rex Import Company will never do business with Destene Oil ever again," Jasmine threatened.

As Mozenrath struggled to figure out how to leave the room and still have some sense of dignity, Jasmine pridefully walked up the stairs that lead to her bedroom followed loyally by Rajah.

The next morning Aladdin got up early. He wanted to catch people on their way to work, he made his best tips early in the morning before store owners would chase him off. He grabbed his few meager belongings and headed to the communal bathroom. As he carried out his usual morning routine, Aladdin caught his eye on something he had never noticed before; someone had scribbled "Diamond in the Rough" next to the urinal. This was very puzzling, the nun's at St. Maria's had a strict no vandalizing rule that covered graffiti, why would someone risk being thrown out of the shelter to write this on the wall. But the Iranian young man didn't think much of it, until he got out of the shower and saw the same message drawn in the steam on the mirror. What the heck did "Diamond in the Rough" mean anyways, Aladdin decided that it must be the tag line of a cult or maybe it was a _Commie_ code or something, he didn't really care unless he was going to blamed for it.

Aladdin grabbed his guitar and hopped on his motorcycle, he would hit up Gino's Grocery; the store didn't open until 10:00, so Aladdin had a few hours before Gino would open shop and chase him off.

Back on Park Street Jasmine was hatching a plan of her own. She could not stay at home and have her father continue trying to marry her off, she needed to get back to her room at the women's university. The Iranian heiress traded out her turquoise party dress for a black blouse and a pair of denim peddle pushers. She took off her jewelry and swapped her heels for a pair of rope trimmed wedges. Jasmine knew her father would have preferred if she had covered herself in the traditional way, but she didn't want to stand out and draw unwanted attention to herself.

The heiress climbed out her bedroom window and slid down the drainpipe. She made her way across the city riding on the subway. Getting off at what she thought was her stop, but she didn't recognize her surroundings. But before Jasmine could decide how to handle the situation, she felt someone stick a knife to her back. Jasmine started to panic.

"Hand over your cash, princess," a deep gruff voice ordered the Iranian heiress.

Little did the thug know but an Iranian guitar playing greaser was watching the whole ordeal, with anger burning in his eyes. No woman would get mugged on Aladdin's watch.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Diamond in the Rough

"Look at this Iago," Jafar turned to his parrot, "by following the teachings of Alistair Crowley, I have been able to locate the one man who will be able to retrieve the lamp from the natural history museum, since the exhibit is cursed, and according to this spell the man capable to get past the spell is a hood named Aladdin" …

"Didn't your mother teach you not to beat up girls?" Aladdin asked the thug holfing the knife.

"It don't matter what my ma taught me or not," The thug answered.

"I see you don't even try to bother with proper English," Aladdin taunted as he smoothly took the switchblade out of the mugger's hand and threw it in the gutter. The block-headed thug bent down to retrieve the knife, giving Aladdin a brief alone moment with Jasmine.

"Do you trust me?" the young hood asked the heiress as he reached out his hand.

"I don't know why, but yes," Jasmine accepted his hand.

The Iranian greaser led her down the street in a brisk run, until they reached his motorcycle.

"Hop on," Aladdin directed. Jasmine followed suit.

The two young adults sped down the alleyway. The motorcycle finally stopped when Aladdin reached his favorite diner. "Want something to eat, I made a dollar this morning and Rocky always cuts me a deal."

"I'll cover our lunch," Jasmine offered, "if you are willing to do a special favor for me."

"That sounds fair," Aladdin replied.

The greaser led the heiress into the diner. Rocky's Diner was small it only had five tables, but it did have a small jukebox and a soda counter. Even though it wasn't much, Jasmine noticed the diner's undeniable charm.

"It's not much, but this place is very special. Before they died my parents would take me here all the time." Aladdin explained with a tone of nostalgia in his voice.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Jasmine whispered softly, "my mother died when I was a baby, so I also know how you feel."

Aladdin didn't say anything, but instead gave the Iranian heiress his contagious sparkling smile.

After the two young adults placed their orders Aladdin pulled out his guitar and started to play an upbeat rockabilly tune., "That's alright with mama, that's alright with you, that's alright with mama, anything you do…" he sang.

Jasmine smiled, "I love that song, Elvis is my favorite. I've been to two of his concerts."

"Cool, that's exciting. I've never been to a concert before." Aladdin admitted.

"Someday, I'll take you to one," Jasmine promised, "I've seen Chuck Berry, Buddy Holly, Johnny Cash and Dick Dale."

"I love Dick Dale," Aladdin said wishfully, "he's Lebanese and made a rock song from a classic Middle Eastern song. He is probably the only representation our people will ever get in rock and roll music."

"I know his take on 'Misirlou' makes me tear up whenever I hear it," the Iranian heiress's eyes started to water up, "My only memory of my mother is of her singing that folk song to me. My mother was originally from Egypt and father used to say that the Egyptian girl, the song is about, was her. He used to be so romantic before she died and got so obsessed with his business."

"That's a shame." Aladdin could feel the chemistry between him and Jasmine growing. He started leaning in to gently kiss her, when the heiress suddenly interrupted him.

"We need to get out of here," she said with a tone of panic in her voice, "the man over there, the one with the long black hair his name is Mozenrath. My father wants me to marry him, but I loathe him. We need to get out of here before he sees us."

"Um, alright," Aladdin said feeling slightly bent over the interrupted kiss.

Aladdin quietly lead Jasmine towards the back door of the diner by the restroom. The door was labeled "employees only", but from experience the greaser knew no alarm would actually go off. After getting out of the dinner the two young adults raced towards the motorcycle.

"About that favor I asked you for, please take me to this address," Jasmine handed Aladdin a small piece of note paper.

"Um, ok," the Iranian greaser nodded, trying to look at the note and not crash his bike at the same time.

Later in an antique shop on Park Ave,

"What do you mean Jasmine keeps rejecting you?" Jafar angerly demanded.

"I mean I tried all the tips you suggested, I came on strong and then _I_ lost _my_ pants. I tried following her, she purposely avoided me and ran off with some greaser hood." Mozenrath explained, "to be quite honest I don't give a damn about expanding my family's business. If you are so obsessed with it why don't you marry her," Mozenrath meant the remark to be sarcastic, but Jafar took the proposition all too literally.

"That's a splendid idea," Jasmine's father's business partner purred, "I knew that brain of yours was good for something. Now tell me more about this hood?"

Aladdin pulled up his motorcycle to the back of the New York Women's University dorm building. "Is this the right place?" Aladdin was confused.

"Yes," Jasmine replied, "this where I go to school. I need you to help me climb in that window."

She pointed to a half-opened window on the third floor. A fire escape ran near the window but didn't quite reach it.

It appeared to Aladdin that after one climbed the extent of the fire escape, they had to swing from the drain pipe to actually reach the window.

"Why can't we use the front door?" the Iranian greaser inquired.

"I have missed the curfew," The heiress explained, "and it is absolutely forbidden to bring guys up to the dorms."

Aladdin reluctantly agreed to assist with her plight. While he had a lot of experience with climbing fire escapes, Aladdin was unfamiliar with breaking into girls' dorms, but he still managed to get Jasmine and himself inside.

Next thing Aladdin knew, he and Jasmine were sitting on her bed talking like lifelong best friends.

"Have you had a lot of girlfriends?" Jasmine asked.

"No," Aladdin replied solemnly.

"Why not?" Jasmine continued teasingly.

"I just haven't had much experience in that area. My parents were very religious and forbid me from having a girlfriend. My father even went as far as telling me, that if I popped my cherry before I got married, that I would go to Hell when I die."

"That's a little harsh," the Iranian heiress put her hand gently on the greaser's shoulder, "My father is obsessed with trying to protect my purity, while at the same time he is trying to marry me off to men who definitely don't have my purity in mind. Honestly, if my mother was still alive, she would never of stand for any of this."

"I agree. You should get to choose who you marry," Aladdin proposed.

Jasmine snuggled closer to him, "Can you please sing something to me?"

"You, Misirlou, are a dream of delight in the night, To an oasis, sprinkled by stars above, Heaven will guide us, Allah will bless our love" as Aladdin sang the beloved song, he could feel Jasmine's body's warmth next him. He had never ever experienced this sensation before. He was in love.

But the beauty of the moment did not get to last, next thing Aladdin and Jasmine knew the door to Jasmine's dorm room flung open loudly.

A short, fat, ugly old lady with a "give them hell" expression on her face, led four burly police officers into the room. "Officer's, this is the man who broke into the dorms to defile our young women." The lady voice was painful to listen to, she croaked with a strong Brooklyn accent that Aladdin could swear sounded fake.

But what wasn't fake, was the officers grabbing him roughly off the bed and shoving him down the hall.

Jasmine screamed for them to stop, but the officers didn't flinch. "Let him go! I will tell my father and I will transfer to another school that doesn't throw out my friends." But her desperate pleas fell on silent ears.

Next thing Aladdin knew he was abruptly thrown in a gross jail cell. The cell was cold, damp, and reeked of stale cigarette smoke and urine. Aladdin's stomach growled, Jasmine had made him leave the diner before having a chance to eat his dinner, he was also very thirsty and really had to go to the bathroom, but the idea of using the toilet in the cell with no privacy made him feel sick.

Aladdin didn't have a long time to stew in his misery though. A mysterious tall stranger in a low brimmed hat and trench coat came to bail him out. The strange man claimed he was Aladdin's uncle. Aladdin didn't remember having any uncles, but he wasn't going to question a free jail break.

Aladdin's "uncle" took him to a questionable looking sandwich shop, after giving Aladdin a chance to order and use the restroom, sat him in a corner booth in the back of the shop.

"Want a cigarette?" the man offered.

"I don't smoke," Aladdin said rejecting the offer.

"Now, boy, since I got you out of jail, I need you to do a job for me,"

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter 3: The Cursed Museum

"What do you want me to do?" Aladdin asked the mysterious stranger skeptically.

"I need you to get a lamp for me," his "fake uncle" replied.

"Why do you need me to get a lamp, there are lots of stores on this street that sell all kinds of lamps? I know a guy at the used furniture store who could give you a good deal."

"You don't understand boy, this is not a common lamp. It is very old; it is held under an ancient curse in the natural history museum." The man said flashing a wicked smile that made Aladdin feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to break into the museum, I do not believe in magic and I am definitely not going back to the big house over a lamp and some hokum curse." Aladdin put his foot down, there was no way this would end well for him.

"I got you out of jail, I can put you back in. You are getting the lamp." The man yelled.

"Why me? New York is filled with hoods and thugs who would probably do it for you without even batting an eye." Aladdin inquired suspiciously.

"Because according to Crowley's methods you are the only person who can get past the curse, you are the 'diamond in the rough'," The man shot Aladdin a sly eye.

_Diamond in the Rough, _Aladdin thought to himself that was what had been written in the graffiti he saw at St. Maria's a few days ago, this was getting too weird.

Next thing Aladdin knew found himself about to break into the natural history museum with the strange man holding a gun to his back.

"Now get me the lamp, do not set off the alarms or get caught by the security guard, or I will personally shoot you myself," he bellowed at Aladdin.

"You don't have to get your panties in a bunch," Aladdin scoffed, "I'm a professional."

Aladdin pulled a hair pin out of his pants and started to pick at the lock on the back door of the museum. The lock was old and rusty, but it opened easily, next he slowly opened the door, then cut the alarm wires so that the guards would not be alerted to his entrance. The young man cautiously stepped his left foot across the threshold, when nothing happened, he slowly pulled himself through. He then took off his All-Star tennis shoes, he didn't not need the guards hearing him flopping around, his shoes that were at least one-size too big and he would certainly make noise on the polished marble floor. As he stood in his sock covered feet, he then took off his jacket. Depositing his belongings into an old box, he vowed he would come back for them after he got the lamp.

The Iranian greaser pulled a match out of his pocket and headed softly through the back room of the museum. Even though Aladdin refused to smoke, he had discovered a lot of benefits of caring matches, he had once even bribed a businessman who was dying for a cigarette to give him a half eaten sandwich in exchange for a light.

The light of the small flame revealed a strange world to Aladdin, he saw crates labeled with fancy Latin and Greek names that promised to be filled with ancient fossils, he was also greeted with creepy jars containing pickled animals such as bats, fish, sharks, and frogs, and he could swear there were jars that appeared to contain human organs. The sight, of a large jar with what appeared to be human intestines, made Aladdin feel like he was going to throw up, but he fought the urge, he had a mission and he didn't need to ruin it by puking his guts out on the museum floor.

He was relieved when he finally saw the shape of the door leading to the lobby of the museum, he didn't want to spend another minute in this living horror movie. After he slowly made his way out of the storeroom, as he entered the lobby, he saw the glowing beam of a guard's flashlight. Thinking quickly, he dove behind the next closest door, which to his horror turned out to be the women's restroom, but the awkwardness was preferable to getting caught.

As Aladdin quietly huddled on the cold tile floor waiting until he could no longer see the shine of the flashlight, he spied something strange on the floor. It was a somewhat crumpled piece of paper that appeared to be a map of the museum.

Using the small glow of his match Aladdin was able to see the route to the "Wonder's of the Ancient World" exhibit.

After he was sure the guard had passed, he quietly dashed down the hall towards the exhibit. The gallery room was behind a locked glass door, Aladdin was sure it had to have an alarm. But to his surprise the door started to slowly open by itself, allowing him to slip in.

From the light of his match, he could see that the room was full of glass cases containing bits of pottery, jewelry, coins. He then spotted a display on the back wall of lamps, most were made of cracked clay, or tarnished bronze, but the lamp on the very end looked like it was fashioned of solid gold. _This must be the one he was after_, Aladdin thought to himself. As he picked the lock on the case and slowly pushed the glass door open, he chuckled to himself _What's this stupid nonsense about a curse, the old guy is just lazy, how totally bats does he think I am?_

Aladdin tucked the lamp down the front of his jeans, he knew it wasn't a great idea, but he did not need anything reflecting off the lamp as he made his escape.

While attempting to walk with the lamp in its hiding spot, Aladdin's sock covered foot slipped and accidently brushed against a Tang Dynasty vase, all of a sudden, a loud alarm went off. The Iranian greaser bolted as quickly as he could out of the exhibit. He ran towards the storeroom door. He was sure could hear the guards chasing after him.

In the storeroom he was forcefully greeted by the mysterious man, "Give me the lamp," he ordered.

"I need to get away from the guards first," Aladdin spat angerly. He could hear their boots getting closer.

"Give me the lamp!" the man ordered again.

Aladdin wasn't sure what happened next, he heard the guards on him, he saw large cloud of smoke and felt himself crash into some large wooden box, then everything went quiet.

The Iranian greaser found himself feeling physically sore as he pushed himself out of what ever he fallen into. With loud pained groan he pushed what turned out to be the large ornate cover of a mummy sarcophagus off himself. He dropped onto the floor; he heard the loud clank of metal down at the cuff of his jeans. He still had the lamp. Angerly picking it up, "What the hell is so important about a old lamp that it is worth almost getting killed for!" Aladdin yelled knowing that no one would answer him.

He was about to chuck the lamp to the other side of the storeroom when a loud voice bellowed, "Why don't you find out for yourself!"

Aladdin immediately dropped the lamp and a blue hazy smoke stared to waft out of the lamp's spout. He stood there speechless with his eyes permanently bugged out of his.

"Hey, kid you don't need to look like you just saw a ghost," the blue smoke said as it started condense together into the top half of a large blue man with an earring and a ponytail, "haven't you ever seen a djinni before?"

Aladdin just twitched; he was too dumbfounded to talk.

"Seriously kid, you look like you are going to wet your pants," the blue being floated closer to Aladdin, "there is no need to by scared all your dreams are about to come true."

Aladdin suddenly passed out.

"I tell them that all their dreams are going to come true, and this is the thanks I get. I get no respect, no respect at all."

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

To be continued …

Chapter 4: To Make a Prince

When Aladdin regained consciousness, he found a pair of large eyes on a strange blue face staring at him.

"Am I dead? I don't hear any angels?" the greaser grabbed at his forehead as if he had a painful headache.

"You seriously don't get it do you?" the djinni inquired, "Rub lamp, summon djinni, get wishes, isn't that the reason you're here?"

The Iranian greaser turned to the big blue creature, "All I know is I was forced by a creepy stranger to steal this lamp. I didn't know anything about djinn or wishes."

"Ok pay attention," the djinni ordered, "you rubbed the lamp that makes you my master-"

"Wait a second," Aladdin interrupted, "I'm your master? You look like you should be my master."

"That's not how it works, kid. See these," the blue cosmic being pointed to the gold cuffs on his wrists, "I'm a prisoner, my only purpose is to serve the finder of my lamp."

"That's horrible," Aladdin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How long has that been going on?"

"As long as there has been an unfair universe," the djinni explained, "As long as humans have had wishes there have been djinn to grant them."

The Iranian greaser started to feel conflicting emotions he couldn't bear the idea of having a slave, but the chance to improve his fate was very appealing.

"By the way how do the wishes actually work?" Aladdin figured like with everything in life there must be some sort of loophole that would keep himself from coming up on top.

"There are a few disclaimers we need to disclose first," The djinni was held up a clip board looking like a big shot lawyer, "Number 1, I can not wish for anyone to die or be raised from the dead. I'm a djinni not a necromancer. Number 2, I can not make people fall in love, again I'm a djinni not a cupid, and Number 3, no wishing for more wishes."

Aladdin acted unimpressed, "So much for all this power if you can't even raise people from the dead, you probably couldn't even get us out of this creepy museum." Aladdin didn't even look at Genie as he started to put his shoes back on his feet.

"You can not just rub my lamp and then abandon me, not how it works mister, Aladdin, sir! Just watch this!" The blue being started to glow red and swell up. The next thing Aladdin knew the two of them shot out of the museum like a rocket, blasting a hole through the back door.

When the two of them were safely back in the alley next to Aladdin's motorcycle, the gears in Aladdin's head started to turn even more.

"Since I have three wishes," the young man leaned nonchalantly against his bike.

"Three wishes?" The jinni asked in disbelief, "You only have two left,"

Aladdin mischievously leaned towards the djinn. "I never wished to get out of the museum, that was on you."

The djinn looked mortified, "Ok mister con man, you may have got away with it this time, but I will never fall for your street hustler shtick again, got that 'Dodger'."

Aladdin's face changed from cocky to sympathetic, "I got it, Genie."

Aladdin sat next to Genie (who was now disguised as a human) on a park bench, watching the people of New York City. A family walked by, the mother yelled at her young son demanding he stay close and didn't play in the fountain. The young boy stuck his tongue out rudely at his mother.

Aladdin sighed, "That boy doesn't realize how good he has it. I would do anything to have my parents back especially my mother," A tear dripped from the young man's deep brown eyes down to his light brown cheek.

Seeing his master looking sad made the djinn feel uncomfortable so he decided to crack a joke, "I never took you for a mama's boy."

A look of annoyance came over the Iranian greaser's face.

"I'm just kidding," the djinn laughed as he grabbed his new master for an unwanted bear hug. Aladdin squirmed out of the cosmic being's over enthusiastic display of affection.

"So what'cha going to wish for yo?" Genie asked doing an impression of a rapper causing Aladdin to feel even more confused.

Aladdin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know yet. What would you wish for?" the young man turned to his newfound friend.

The djinni grew serious for what felt like the first time to Aladdin. "The only thing I would wish for is to be free and to be my own master. But the only way for that to happen is for my master to wish me free, which of course never happens."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Aladdin said with a charming smile on his face, "I'm a man of my word. I would even it swear on the court room Bible."

"But you're a Muslim?" The blue being skeptically inquired, but then decided to change the topic. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want?"

A shy blush came over Aladdin's face. "There's this girl I met,"

The djinni abruptly interrupted the greaser, "I can not make anyone fall in love."

A look of sheer disappointment fell on the Iranian American young adult's face, "It's too bad. She is smart, kind, beautiful, and interesting, but her father wants her to marry someone who can expand the Darius Rex Import Company, sadly a poor hood like me would never have a chance, I would have to have large amounts of gold, jewels, or antiques. It's like I would have come from a family with a respected social standing or I would have to be a prince or something-", Aladdin stopped himself, "Genie would you be able to make me a prince?"

"It has to be an official wish," the blue djinn reminded his new master.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince," Aladdin announced as he rubbed the old lamp.

Swirls of sparkly blue smoke started circling the young man, next thing Aladdin knew he was in a fancy penthouse apartment.

"You can't become a prince without the right digs," the blue djinn laughed.

The Iranian greaser's jaw dropped, as he saw the biggest bed he had ever seen on his life. He also saw his own private bathroom was made of polished marble with a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool. The wall between his new bedroom and bathroom was made of a large saltwater aquarium full of beautiful coral reef fish.

"Stop gawking," the djinni laughed, "we have work to do."

The cosmic being snapped his finger, and Aladdin's clothes came off and were instantly replaced with a set of silk monogramed undershorts and shirt. "To dress like a prince, you need to start with the basics," Genie explained.

Before Aladdin could say anything, the blue djinn started to cut his long greasy black hair, "You can't be a prince with hood hair," the magical being explained, he then pulled out a mirror so Aladdin could see his new hair.

Aladdin was relieved to see that the djinni had not removed all the length or waves in his beautiful hair, it was one of his best features after all.


End file.
